The proper irrigation of soil or other plant-growing medium is important in achieving optimal conditions for successful plant culture. In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,220,144 and 3,193,970 apparatus is disclosed for providing control and regulation of water appropriate in the case of a single plant. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,928 an irrigation system is disclosed appropriate for the controlled irrigation of a plurality of plants in individual containers disposed on a common support such as a bench used in a hothouse. The invention of the present application, while having application to the irrigation of single plants, has special application in providing improved means, as compared with the system disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,928, for the controlled irrigation of a plurality of plants.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved control of capillary travel of water from a water-receptive material to which water is supplied to a body of soil or other plant-growing medium.
It is also an object of this invention to provide improved means and method for the lateral capillary movement of water in becoming distributed to plants in a plant-growing medium or in a water-receptive material from which water migrates to a body of soil or other plant-growing medium in a container.
Further objects of this invention reside in providing improved apparatus and method for minimizing the growth of algae or the occurrence of any other anaerobic condition.
Further objects of this invention relate to improved apparatus and method conducive to supply of nutrients in a form readily assimilable by plants.
Still further objects of this invention relate to improved apparatus and method for controlling the irrigation of soil or other plant-growing medium whereby plant growth is stimulated not only by the supply of plant nutrients but by the removal of plant waste products.